


Moving Forward

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beginnings, Conversation, Fluff, M/M, Post-Divorce, Pre-Relationship, post-epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time to face the past so that perhaps he can move forward towards a better future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to everyone who commented/left kudos on my other Draco/Harry fic. They aren't a ship that I usually write, so that means a lot. Hope y'all enjoy this one!

The meeting is being held in the back room of the Three Broomsticks. Draco assumes the location is supposed to provide a casual atmosphere with food and drinks readily available. However, it isn’t a place that he ever visits, not since sixth year. He understands now why Blaise failed to give him the address until right before time for the meeting to begin. His reluctance to attend the ridiculous meeting has increased now that he’s in Hogsmeade staring at the entrance to the pub. This is all Blaise’s fault, of course. If he hadn’t started dating Granger before the ink was even dry on her divorce paperwork, he wouldn’t have been inclined to believe that meetings like this were valuable. Actually, it’s probably all Granger’s fault, since she leads Blaise around on a leash these days. Figuratively, of course, and not literally because that’s personal details of their relationship that Draco has no interest in knowing. Still, it’s easiest to blame Granger, so that’s what he decides to do.

His father believes that the increase in divorce in their world is caused by Muggle influence since the very idea stems from cultural norms accepted by Muggleborns. There’s even support for his theory from several neutral researchers who study wizarding society. Draco isn’t in a position to judge considering his own divorce was finalized less than six months ago, which is something that still makes his father leave the room when he visits his parents. His mother assures him that his father will adjust to the notion of a Malfoy participating in something he finds morally questionable. His father believes that wizarding vows are sacred, especially since they always include references to a lifetime commitment and being together forever. Draco tries to remember that his parents are from a different generation that would never dissolve a marriage regardless of the circumstances.

It’s not as if Draco got divorced to be trendy. He and Astoria worked rather hard to keep their marriage from ending. After Scorpius went to school, they spent over a year behaving as friends who happened to share a home. He thinks that he could have tolerated living that way indefinitely to avoid the scandal of divorce, regardless of his own happiness, but Astoria had wanted more with her life. He doesn’t blame her for having the courage to admit that she wasn’t happy anymore and that she wanted a real husband again. Draco had to accept her decision. They have a son together, after all, and Draco loves Scorpius more than anything in this wretched world. If a divorce was the only way to maintain civility with a woman he did love, in his own way, he had to agree to her request.

However, he wears the banner of divorced with shame. It’s a personal failure to him and not due to the social stigma. He learned long ago not to care what other people think about him, and he’s had over twenty years to reach a point where he can honestly say he no longer does. Even his own parents can’t influence him anymore, especially when he still has the lovely reminder on his arm of what his father’s opinion cost him last time around. Anytime he starts to sway, he simply has to look at the scar of his Dark Mark to find the courage to be true to himself. Of course, it’s rather hypocritical that he’s thinking that now considering Blaise is the reason he’s even in Hogsmeade staring at the Three Broomsticks like it’s a boggart about to attack.

This time, Draco knows that a simple _Riddikulus_ isn’t going to turn Madam Rosmerta into something laughable. It’s far too much emotional trauma to handle just to attend a meeting of divorced fathers in the hopes of figuring out how to handle sharing his son during school holidays and how to adjust to being alone again. Perhaps Blaise honestly didn’t think about Draco’s past experience with Madam Rosmerta. It was over two decades ago, and it isn’t something likely to stay in most people’s minds, not even his best friend’s. If Blaise had remembered, there’s no way he’s cruel enough to pressure Draco into coming to this silly meeting.

“Malfoy? What are you doing out here?”

Draco looks to his right and resists the urge to check himself for some type of hex. That’s the only thing that might explain running into bloody Potter at the scene of one of his crimes. His father would probably smirk and tell him it’s karma for tarnishing the family name. “I’d think it’s rather obvious, Potter. I’m standing here.”

Potter rolls his eyes. “Is there a particular reason you’re standing in Hogsmeade?”

“I was distracted when I apparated and found myself here.” It’s a pathetic lie, and he winces when he actually hears himself say it. Potter looks amused, which makes it even worse. Draco straightens his shoulders and sneers. “Don’t you have better things to do than harass innocent citizens? I’m half a mind to owl the Minister to demand action be taken if this is the leadership our aurors are forced to follow.”

“I’m not working, so there’s nothing the Minister could say to me that matters,” Potter says. “I’m just a citizen when I’m not wearing my auror robes. You’re welcome to report me, but you might want to clarify the definition of harassment before wasting my aurors’ time.”

“I don’t know what else you’d call confronting me and interrogating me as if I’d committed a crime instead of simply standing on a public walkway.”

“Perhaps conversation?” Potter has the nerve to grin. 

“If this is what you consider conversation, it’s no wonder that She-Weasley left you for another man.” Surprisingly, Draco doesn’t feel any source of satisfaction when Potter stops smiling.

“You should check your facts, Malfoy, or else I can file a charge of slander,” Potter mutters. “My wife never left me for anyone else. We had an amicable divorce, and I’m happy for her new relationship with Dennis.”

Draco snorts. “Right. You’ve said that often enough now that it sounds mechanical. Are you as happy as Weasley is about Granger shagging Blaise every which way possible?”

Potter makes a face. “I’d rather not think about Hermione and Blaise naked any more than Ron would. However, he isn’t unhappy that she’s moved on so much as that she chose to do so with a Slytherin. He’ll get over it, though, and it hasn’t affected their parenting relationship. Ginny and I are actually more than okay with whatever happiness we each find. It’s been three years, so we’ve had more than enough time to adjust.”

“Considering how many of our generation are divorced, there might be something to my father’s argument about bad influences,” he murmurs, thinking about how odd it is that he and Potter can discuss such a scandalous thing and how it affects so many of their former classmates.

“Your father is never right about anything involving influences.” Potter snorts. “You also have to consider that we all went through a lot of terrible things that adults shouldn’t have to experience, yet we did as school children. We rushed into relationships based on emotions we felt that were heightened by trauma, loss, and war recovery. Marriages based on that type thing are not often as long lasting as more stable relationships will lead to.”

“Merlin, Granger’s got you quoting that nonsense, too. Blaise is always giving me these pathetic pep talks to make me not feel so defeated by divorce.” Malfoy rolls his eyes. “I swear, we’re bloody lucky that that bint is on our side or else I’d fear a hostile takeover.”

Potter smirks. “She’ll end up ruling our world one day, I’m sure of it. My advice is to stay out of her way and support her efforts regardless of how ridiculous they might seem because they generally end up saving our arses at some point or another. I mean, house elves helped us win the war.”

Draco thinks back to his former house elf, Dobby, saving Potter and his friends from the dungeons at his own home, and he looks away. He’s aware that one of Granger’s first legislations involved house elves and was named for Dobby, who had died following those events. He shakes his head because the last thing he wants is to become maudlin thinking about the past. Nothing can change it, and there’s little point dwelling on it. Looking back at Potter, he frowns at the expression he sees on his face. “You’re here for that silly meeting, aren’t you?” he asks, deciding to ignore the knowing look and understanding that Potter is unconsciously displaying.

“For the divorced fathers?” Harry nods then slowly smiles. “That’s why you’re here then?”

“Blaise suggested that it might alleviate some of my concerns regarding Scorpius and having to share my son during his holidays,” he grudgingly admits. “Astoria has been kind enough to grant me substantial visiting time, but I’m still uncertain what to expect when he gets home in June.”

“It isn’t easy,” Potter states. “Sometimes, it right bloody sucks. It’s one of the worst parts about the divorce, and I won’t lie and say otherwise. You’re on good terms with Astoria, though?”

“Yes. She requested the divorce, and I agreed in order to protect Scorpius from a potentially hostile living situation. We married due to an arrangement, Potter, and we made the best of it until it was no longer possible to do so,” Draco explains. “My personal interests don’t fall in line with falling in love and having children, so I chose to follow my parents’ plan for a proper wife, and I have no regrets because I love my son.”

“Your personal interests?” Potter repeats, arching a brow. Draco thinks back on what he’s said and can’t believe he’s actually told Potter so much without realizing it. Potter leans closer. “Ginny and I had diverging interests as we got older. There’s a Muggle term for what I began to realize about myself. It’s called bisexuality.”

Draco’s eyes widen and he hisses, “You shouldn’t be discussing such a topic on a public street, Potter!” He has no recognition of the term Potter used, but it’s something to do with sex, which makes it inappropriate for casual conversation. He isn’t certain what Potter means by diverging interests, either, but he’s not going to ask because Potter might explain it, and he’s not sure he cares to know about She Weasley’s sexual habits. The fact that he has always preferred wizards and hasn’t felt any particularly sexual interest in women isn’t something he goes about discussing with anyone, after all. Potter has always lacked class, and it seems that some things haven’t changed.

Potter blinks at him before smiling. “Right. I might offend someone,” Potter says, actually displaying some sense for once in his life. Draco sniffs haughtily because, really, Potter should know better. “Are you coming to the meeting, Malfoy?”

“I had intended on it, but I wasn’t aware of the location.” He looks back at the entrance for the Three Broomsticks and scowls. “Regardless of the time that has past, I know that I would be unwelcome in that establishment.”

“Have you ever tried?” Potter looks curious as he adjusts his spectacles and stares at Draco.

“There are some things a person knows without having to try,” Draco tells him. “If the situation were reversed, I would be in Azkaban for taking my revenge on the person who would do such a thing to me. It is what I deserve, really, and I don’t wish to incite her into taking that action as I have a son now, and I wouldn’t wish for her to suffer the consequences of killing me.”

Potter sighs. “You’re so melodramatic. She isn’t going to kill you, Malfoy. It’s been over twenty years. You should use this as an opportunity to confront the past and apologize so you can move forward.”

“I’m not dramatic.” Draco sulks because Astoria used to accuse him of such behavior at times, and she was always wrong. “You probably want me to confront her so you can celebrate my death.”

“Do you ever listen to yourself? If so, there’s no way you could honestly say you aren’t dramatic.” Potter actually laughs then, running his fingers through his messy hair. It makes Draco more aware of his own hair, which is thinning out as he gets older, and he wonders if Potter’s hair is as thick as it appears. “I’m the head auror, Malfoy. I’ll act as a bodyguard, if you’d like, so you can feel safe to speak with Madam Rosmerta.”

“I’d rather just go home and rearrange my library again,” he admits quietly. 

“That sounds lonely.” Potter nods towards the Three Broomsticks. “The meetings are usually interesting, and also a nice excuse to have a pint or two. It’s a mixed group, and I don’t think any of the blokes would judge you too harshly. You should join us, Draco.”

Draco startles at hearing Potter say his given name. He frowns and considers it for a full minute before he reluctantly nods. “Alright. If I don’t, you’ll tell everyone I’m a coward, and I certainly don’t need to hear Weasley gloat at me for being scared of the past.”

“Obviously I’d tell everyone,” Potter says dryly. “You have to stay through the whole meeting, too, or I’ll sell the story to old Skeeter, and she might even write a book on it.”

“You’re absolutely dastardly. Some hero you are, Potter. If the public knew the real you, they’d be shocked.” Draco bites the inside of his cheek when he feels his lips twitching and attempting to curve into a smile.

Potter laughs. “I’m sure they would be. Maybe after the meeting, we can grab a bite to eat, and I’ll tell you about the Muggle words for various interests that blokes can have. In private, obviously, so as not to offend anyone.” Potter actually winks at him before walking ahead of him towards the entrance of the pub.

Draco feels his stomach flip over, most likely due to nerves, but he doesn’t apparate away the way he’s wishing he could. Instead, he straightens his shoulders and follows Potter. It’s time to face the past so that perhaps he can move forward towards a better future.

End


End file.
